Sweety
by waveringPhantom
Summary: Yuma and Ryoga spend some time with eachother and Yuma learns a little about Ryoga.  boyxboy, icky, smutty goodness!


I only wanted to do a cute little r+y and it turned into this! oh well, sorry if its like, kind of all over the place.

"Who knew it could get so hot in Heartland..."Yuma said to Astral when he sat down on a bench.

Astral floated beside him."I do not feel hot."He said simply.

"You're a spirit, of coarse you dont feel anything." Yuma said as he laid down on the bench.

"Yuma?"

"What?"

"What is is that the small humans are licking?"He asked while watching a little girl lick an icecream cone.

"Huh?" Yuma looked up and spotted what Astral was looking at. "It's an icecream cone, Astral."He said, annoyed.

"What is that?" Astral asked curiously.

"Its basicly frozen milk in a cone."Yuma said, then did a backflip off the bench, actually landing on his feet."I think I'll get one myself."

Yuma walked over to an Icecream machine.(remember, this is the near future!)He typed in what he wanted. He waited impatiantly for a few moments, and the a mechanic hand holding the icecream came out of the machine. Yuma took the icecream(he paid, of coarse!) and decided to walk home.

"Let's go, Astral." He said to the spirit.

"Yuma, is that the boy you were 'makin' out with' a few days ago?" Astral asked when he spotted a purpled haired boy.

"_What_? Were?" Yuma asked franticly.

Astral pointed toward a small card shop. Yuma looked in that direction and saw Ryoga standing by the door.

"You stupid flashlight, thats Ryou." Yuma said as he started waving his arms."Ryoga!" He yelled to the boy.

Ryoga looked up and flashed Yuma a smile. He started walking towards him. "Hey,Yuma."

"Hey, Ryou." Yuma ran over to Ryoga and hugged him.

"Hey, man, dont you dare get that in my hair." Ryoga said nervously, eyeing the triple-scoop in Yuma's hands.

"Sorry," Yuma said as he pulled away. "Wanna go to my house?"

"Sure."

"Great!" Yuma licked his icecream cone." Want some?"

"Not in public." Ryoga said under his breath.

"Why not?"

"Because we're both guys. The public doesn't take well to our kind of relationship."

"Oh... What did you get at the card shop?" Yuma asked as they crossed the street.

"_Cards_."

"Oh...yeah, duh." Yuma muttered, feeling a little stupid.

"Dude, dont look so sad," Ryoga said, putting an arm around Yuma's shoulders.

They were now walking by a small block of trees.

"Wanna know a short-cut?" Ryoga asked mysteriosly.

"Hmm...maybe-HEY!" Ryoga took Yuma's hand and pulled him into the woods. "What are you doing? We got _icecream _hostage!"Yuma screamed.

Ryoga turned around to face Yuma."Relax," He said before kissing his lips."C'mon, let's go." He sprinted through the woods, pulling Yuma with him.

"Slow down!" Yuma screamed.

"But we're almost there!"

A minute later they emerged through the trees, down the street from Yuma's house.

"Dammit, we are never doing that again!" Yuma hissed, stomping to his house.

"_Yuma_!" Ryoga ran after Yuma.

"No! Me and my icecream are mad at you!"

"Whatever!" Ryoga laughed. "Come here!"

"Ask me first next time." Yuma said as he walked into his driveway.

"I _did _ask!" Ryoga whined.

"Did not!" Yuma said as he closed the door in Ryoga's face.

"Drama-queen!" Ryoga teased through the door.

"Go away, Shark."

"Yuma..."

Yuma pulled a chair close to the door and sat down, planning to humiliate him a little. "Why do you want in so much?" He asked while licking his now melting icecream cone.

"Yuma, why are you so upset? It was just a little thing."

"Why did you wanna get here so fast? Did you wanna get me _alone_?" He asked seductively.

"_Yeah_," Ryoga turned around around sat down down with his back against the door.

Yuma laughed at Ryoga's respond."Jeez, you suck!"

"I was planning to!"

"Ooooh, sorry, Shark, you messed that one up." Yuma teased.

"Yuma, please-"

"Sorry!"

"Yuma, I only want to spend time with you..." Ryoga said in uncharacteristic sadness.

Yuma was taken back. He got up and opened the door, Ryoga jumping up instantly to look at Yuma. "Really?"

Ryoga nodded quickly."Can I come in, please?"

"Yeah..."

Ryoga walked in side as Yuma closed the door. He noticed Ryoga looking around the room.

"Grandma and Akari are out for today..."He said, guessing thats what he was looking for.

Ryoga looked at Yuma and smiled. "What about Astral?" He asked as he put his hands on Yuma's hips.

"I haven't seen him since I saw you."

"Thats good." He said before he pressed his lips against Yuma's.

Yuma dropped his icecream cone. Yuma wrapped his arms around Ryoga. He poked Ryoga's lips with his tongue.

Ryoga moaned quietly, opening his mouth to Yuma.

"C'mon," Yuma pulled Ryoga to the living room. He pushed Ryoga onto the couch and got on his knees, his head hovering between Ryoga's thighs.

"Oh! NO. no. no." Ryoga said as he scooted away, crossing his legs. "Drink something warm or something, I think you gave my mouth frostbite."

"Ryoga!" Yuma said, but couldnt help but laugh."Why dont you warm me up?" He asked as he sat on Ryoga's lap, wrapping his legs around his hips.

"Hmmm...okay." He put his mouth against Yuma's, pushing his tongue in his mouth.

Yuma opened his mouth wide, his head being pushed back as Ryoga burrowed his mouth deeper into his.

Yuma moaned loudly, signaling Ryoga to stop.

Ryoga pulled away and looked at Yuma, concerned."Whats wrong?"

"You were choking me!"

"S-sorry..."Ryoga looked at Yuma's chin. He put his lips on Yuma's chin, licking away the leftover icecream.

"You missed."Yuma laughed.

"No I didnt." He said as he wrapped his arms around Yuma."Stick your tongue out."

Yuma stuck his tongue out, wiggling it playfully.

Ryoga laughed, putting his mouth around Yuma's tongue.

"Mmm.."Yuma moaned as Ryoga sucked on his tongue, swirling it with his own.

Ryoga pulled away. Yuma decided it was his turn to please Ryoga. He put a hand gently on the back of Ryoga's head, his fingers playing with the silky hair. He put his other hand on his lower back, putting soft butterfly kisses all over his neck. Yuma had tried being a little rough with Ryoga when they first started dating. To his surprise, Ryoga preferred it 'gentle'. That didn't mean Ryoga didn't get rough with _him_.

"..nng..."Small noises escaped Ryoga's lips as he tilted his head back, allowing Yuma better access.

"Ryou?" Yuma asked as he licked Ryoga's cheek.

"Hmm...?" Ryoga looked at Yuma, putting his arms around Yuma's neck.

"Why are you always quiet when we do this?"

"Thats just how I like to fuck, I geuss..." Ryoga replied softly, nuzzling Yuma's collarbone.

"_O_-_kay_-_ay_." Yuma said in a sing-song voice, kissing Ryoga again. "Lets go up stairs," He said, jumping off of Ryoga and pulling him up stairs to his room.

"Y-Yuma, I dont think we should do it on your hammock, it's pretty thin." Ryoga said, eyeing Yuma's small hammock.

"Okay, I can put a blanket down." Yuma said, grabbing an old blanket off a shelf in his room.

"But-"

"Whats wrong?" Yuma asked, pulling Ryoga into his arms after finishing with the blanket,

"Nothing...c'mon," Ryoga smiled as he got on the blanket, laying on his back and spreading his legs for Yuma.

Yuma got on his knees infront of Ryoga, swiftly pulling his jeans and underwear off.

Ryoga gasped quietly, working against his instinct _not _to cover himself up.

"Y-You take something off,"Ryoga said, tugging at Yuma's shirt.

Yuma giggled, pulling his shirt over his head and sticking his chest out.

Ryoga laughed,"C'mon, hurry up." He said, putting his hands over his head.

"Do you want me to stretch you?" Yuma asked, putting his fingers against Ryoga's entrance.

"N-No..."

"Alright, I'll be careful." Yuma unbuckled his belt, slipping his pants off.

"Thanks, Yuma..." Ryoga whispered as Yuma positioned himself outside Ryoga's entrance.

"Ready?" Yuma asked, rubbing Ryoga's cheek confortingly.

Ryoga nodded.

Yuma put both hands on Ryoga's hips as he thrusted in as gently as he could, Ryoga's body spasming imediatly.

Ryoga whimpered as Yuma plunged deeper, quickly starting to thrust in and out. Yuma was still soft when he entered Ryoga, his dick growing and throbbing inside the boy he was in.

"Yuma..." Ryoga held back his tears as Yuma started thrusting harder, getting lost in his pleasure. Poor Ryoga however, was feeling no pleasure."You said you would be careful...!"

"Sorry, Ryoga," Yuma leaned down and gently kissed Ryoga, conforting him until he got a good rythem. "You have to help me find that special spot we found last time." He said as he pulled away.

"Higher." Ryoga joked.

"Shutup!" Yuma said sarcasticly.

Ryoga bucked his hips at a strange angle, burroing Yuma deeper and finding the pleasure spot. "Ahh..!"

"Thanks," Yuma said as he hit the same spot over and over again, grasping Ryoga's own bearly hard dick.

"_I _shouldn't have to find it _for _you." Ryoga joked.

"Take your shirt off, take it off, take it off, take it off!-" They heard a car parking in the driveway."-Put it on! Put it on! Put it on!" Yuma said quickly as he tried putting Ryoga's clothes back on for him.

"Yeah, okay!" Ryoga said as he pushed Yuma away."Put _your _clothes on!"

After about 45 seconds of scrambling, they were both dressed and heading down stairs.

"Hey, Grandma!" Yuma said when he saw his grandma carrying groceries.

"Yuma, dear, go get a couple bags, why dont you?" She said as she hugged Yuma.

"Okay,"Yuma headed outside to get some bags.

"Hello, Miss Haru." Ryoga said politely as he leaned against the door frame.

"Oh, Ryoga, you can try but it wont work."She laughed good-heartedly.

"Huh?" Yuma asked as he walked back in the house."Is he hitting on you, Grandma? I shoulda seen it comin' when I saw him flirting with the lunch-ladies." He joked.

"What-_ever_!"

"Yuma, go start your laundery, you have school on Monday." Haru said.

"Okay," Yuma turnned to Ryoga."Can you wait here for a few minutes?" He asked.

"Sure." Ryoga said, smiling.

Ryoga waited for Yuma for a couple of minutes. Yuma came back into the living room a few minutes later."Hey-"He started, stopping when he saw the look on Yuma's face."Whats wrong?" He asked, worried.

"Ryou, are you okay?" He asked, seeming a little upset.

"Yeah, why?"

"There was blood on the blanket we used." He said quietly.

"Yuma, thats normal-"

"But there was _a lot _of it!" He cried.

"I'm fine Yuma, dont worry,"

"Okay, but we're not gonna o that way again."Yuma said while going to the kitchen to put things away.

Ryoga laughed while walking to Yuma. When Haru was outside he hugged Yuma, kissing his lips."Im gonna leave, I'll call you, sweety." He said as he sarted out the door.

"Hey, come here." Yuma said as he put milk in fridge.

"What is it?" Ryoga asked, walking back over to Yuma.

Yuma turned around and leaned against the fridge."What did you just call me?" He asked teasingly.

"...sweety..."Ryoga said, embarrased.

"Why?"

"I'm... just used to talking to my little sister like how I talk to you...Sorry, Yuma. Parental instinct." He smiled.

"Okay, thats ...really cute, I geuss." He said, motioning Ryoga to come he did, Yuma wrapped his arms around him and kissed him gently."Yuor a better person than what people make you out to be."

"Dont get all fluffy, Yuma."Ryoga laughed.

"'Kay, love you,"

"Love you too, _sweety_."

owari

aww... I decided that my japanese sucks and im gonna do something about.

次回まで！


End file.
